Slimy Slytherins And Glowering Gryffindors
by Lady Grizabella
Summary: A romance between Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall as seen by Ginny and Draco. Romance, but not in the most common sense. Ginny and Draco try to hook up their teachers in hopes of uniting their houses. The result is pure mishap for the victims. *DONE*
1. Snape Digs His Own Grave

Note: Hello once again, everyone __

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. If anything in this story sounds like a quote or similar to a situation in any other fic, it is completely unintentional, and please e-mail me if there's anything questionable.

__

Note: Hello once again, everyone! No, this is not a "Draco's Desires" fic, but it's in the same spirit of it. You will find that Draco and Ginny have the same character traits and still get in just as much mischief! Only this shorter story has a twist…it has a very unlikely romance between two unexpected house teachers. Romance you ask? Well, let's call it an involuntary romance…:) Enjoy!

Dedicated to Joti, who wanted these two characters to hook up. Hope you like part one!

Slimy Slytherins And Glowering Gryffindors

Part One

Snape Digs His Own Grave

**********

Draco Malfoy was spending a pleasant Friday evening lying by the pond on the Hogwarts grounds. Classes were over for the weekend and he saw no reason to think of anything at all. For him, life was good, full of Quidditch games, beating up on Harry Potter and friends, potion lessons, and Ginny Weasley. Ah, yes, Ginny…she was his very best friend, not to mention a very cute female. Of course, there was one problem. She was a Gryffindor and he was a Slytherin. Much like the story of _Romeo and Juliet_, Gryffindors and Slytherins were not supposed to mix. Draco held to this idea for the most part, but Ginny was his exception. His exception and his obsession. 

Draco was suddenly soaked to the skin by a mighty splash from inside the pond. "Hey!" He thought it was the giant squid, but the little object that bounded out of the pond and landed on him was red-haired and had no tentacles, thank goodness. 

"Hi Draco!" Ginny chirped.

"Hey, you're sopping!" He gave her a toss and she went flying back into the pond again. Only he lost his balance on the slippery grass and slid in after her, robes and all. He surfaced again, sputtering. His white-blond hair was plastered to his face and he looked quite undignified.

Ginny giggled and splashed him. "Gotcha!"

"At least you're wearing a bathing suit! You planned on going in the water. I didn't!"

"Aww…are you going to punish me now?"

"Do you want me to?" He grinned and touched his nose against hers. Mmm...bliss.

She laughed and pushed him over into the water again. Soon, they were involved in an all out splashing war. 

Draco and Ginny were suddenly overshadowed by something large…and mad. They stopped their war and gazed up at the owner of the shadow. Head of Slytherin House Professor Snape was standing by the edge of the pool, dripping wet and not very pleased, needless to say. Ginny was usually scared to death of him, being a Gryffindor, and although Draco was in his favor, splashing the slimy bloke couldn't be good.

At any rate, Snape decided to address the two mischief-makers. "Well, if it isn't Mr. Malfoy with little Miss Weasley. I saw a commotion from the window out here in the pond and thought someone was drowning. Imagine my _delight_ to discover it was only a couple of students…frolicking, or whatnot." He smiled coldly at them as a drip of water fell from his long nose. "Since I was dragged all the way out here from three floors up, not to mention all the way across the main grounds to pull you out of the water, some form of compensation is required. Malfoy, Weasley, I would be honored to see you both in my classroom tomorrow evening for detention. I will see you both at seven-o'clock."

He started to walk away, but stopped to squeeze water out of his robe sleeve. "Oh yes…take ten points from Gryffindor." He smiled triumphantly at Ginny and stalked away.

Once he was out of earshot, Ginny howled, "Ten points from Gryffindor?! Why did he have to do that?"

Draco pulled himself out of the water and started ringing water out of his own robe. "I think it was because we splashed him."

"Lucky thing he likes _you_ so much." Ginny pouted.

"Hey, he still gave me detention too." It was Draco's turn to pout. He never got detention from Snape! Why was he so moody anyway? Something had to be done about this. "Come on, Ginny. I've got a wicked idea." He reached down and with a tug, pulled Ginny clear out of the pond. "Here, put this on before you freeze." He pulled off his damp robe and wrapped it around her pale, slender arms.

"But, Draco, it's a Saturday! Who ever heard of having detention on a Saturday!" She looked as if she wanted to cry. 

"Don't worry, it'll be fun. Come with me." He took her by the arm and started dragging her back towards Hogwarts. 

**********

Thanks for reading, Darlings! The next part should be up soon. :) Thanks Joti for the character ideas to play with!


	2. Setting Up The Victims

Slimy Slytherins And Glowering Gryffindors

Slimy Slytherins And Glowering Gryffindors

Part Two

Setting Up The Victims

**********

The next morning directly after breakfast Draco and Ginny met in the astronomy tower so Draco could explain his brilliant plan. When he was finished Ginny rolled her brown eyes. "That will never work, Draco! The whole thing is completely hopeless!" 

Draco crossed his arms. "Do you want our houses brought together or not?"

"Yes." Ginny hopped up on the railing of the tower and balanced along it. "So what do we do first in your 'great plan'?"

"Well, first, you get down from there so you don't fall down and die." Draco reached up and plucked her off, spinning her around. She giggled.

"I'm glad we're going to make detention fun, Draco!" Even if it doesn't go well, it will at least be different."

"Yes, and we will have made a good effort."

As Draco set her down, Ginny sat down in front of the quill and parchment she had brought up with her. "So how do you think we can get Professor McGonagall to come to the room a little after seven?"

Draco furrowed his brow. "That's the tricky part."

"Wait, I have an idea! It'll be sweet, trust me." Ginny sprawled out on the floor and started to scribble madly. Draco, meanwhile, started to conjure a hundred candles. They needed…what was it?…atmosphere! 

Fifty candles later, Ginny yelled out. "Done!"

Eagerly, Draco snatched up the parchment and read aloud: 

__

My Darling Minerva,

I have been watching you for a very long time and I just can not hold in my feelings for another second! Please meet me in the spare classroom near the dungeons so I can profess my undying love for you. Every second without you makes me want to die. When I see you sitting at the staff table in all your radiant beauty I long to grasp your hand and whisper sweet nothings in your ear. I simply can not live another moment without you. Please meet me tonight at seven-o-five. I will be counting the minutes until tonight. Ah, but parting is such sweet sorrow!

Love always,

Your Secret Admirer 

Draco looked at Ginny, trying not to retch. "There is no way that Snape wrote this. She'll never believe it!"

Ginny glared. "Hey! How do you know? For all you know the slimy git may have a soft side! Besides, girls love this stuff! At least I do." She rolled over on her back, sighing dreamily. Draco, meanwhile, made a mental note of this.

"Alright, so this one is for McGonagall. What about Snape? I suppose he should get one too. After all, he has to be so terrifically distracted that he forgets that we're supposed to be there for detention. We have to be able to sneak out of the potions room to make sure everything goes well. A letter like this should make an impact of sorts."

The two sat down together again and promptly composed a note to the notorious Professor Snape. The second letter ended up sounding almost identical to the first except for the names being switched. The most important information was of course the proposed meeting time of seven-o-five. "You think they'll fall for this?" asked Ginny.

"Who wouldn't at least _investigate_?"said Draco. So with that, Phase One of the plan was finished.

Draco finished forming candles and gave Ginny an evil look. "On to phase two. The Phase of danger!"

"Oh, bloody good." Ginny rolled her eyes. "Is this plan going to result in more detentions?"

"Dry up, Ginny! Now here, take McGonagall's letter and let's go up to the owlery. Then go find her and make sure it's delivered."

"Do I _have_ to?" 

"Yes! We have to make sure they both get their letters! You watch McGonagall, unless of course you want to spy on Snape!"

She shook her head rapidly. "McGonagall is just fine, thanks." 

*****

__

Once the two school owls had been given the letters and instructed to fly around the school twice first to give them time to find their respective house leaders, the two schemers ran off in separate directions, Draco headed for the dungeons and Ginny for the towers. 

Ginny found Professor McGonagall in her classroom, grading parchments. She had burst in before she knew McGonagall was there and she came face to face with her very surprised teacher. "Miss Weasley! Please see if you can move without making such a ruckus!" She eyed Ginny suspiciously. "Was there something you needed?"

Ginny shook her head, trying to hide her large goofy grin. "Er…nope! I was just looking for a friend."

"Well, I sincerely doubt any student would be in here right now. It _is_ Saturday after all. Why don't you go enjoy yourself before lunch, hmm?" She looked back at her papers.

"Yes Professor." Ginny skipped happily from the room and hid behind the door to watch. "Well, at least she's in a good mood! This should go quite well!"

*****

Professor Snape was also in what would be considered a good mood. Draco found him in the hallway, taking away points from a couple of seventh year Hufflepuffs he had spotted kissing in a corridor. He was gleefully balling them out and threatening them beautifully. Draco couldn't help but smile. He then remembered what he needed to do and hid behind a statue just as he heard the flapping of approaching wings as the Hufflepuffs took off, their cheeks red from embarrassment.

*****

Ginny watched eagerly from behind the door as the brown barn owl flew through the open window and dropped the letter on the desk in front of McGonagall. Her professor started and looked at it curiously. "That's odd. I wasn't expecting anything…"

Ginny clapped her hand over her mouth to hold back her giggles. 'This is so exciting!' she thought.

McGonagall slit the seal on the letter and read it. As she skimmed the printing her cheeks became more and more pink and her mouth promptly fell open. She then looked around her room with wide eyes as if the person who sent it was actually in the room with her. "What kind of mischief is this?" Still, she was blushing hard so she couldn't have completely thought that it was a joke. 

Ginny held her breath. "Well, I guess I'll just have to hope. She looks excited." She ran off to the astronomy tower again to meet Draco, almost sure that McGonagall was going to show up.

*****

Just as Draco dove behind the statue, the tawny owl with Snape's letter soared down the corridor and dropped the letter right on Snape's head. He winced and looked as if he were debating chasing the owl, who happily sang "Whoo!" and fluttered off. "Damn little git…" Snape muttered and pulled the letter out of his long black hair. He used one of his fingernails to cut it open and started to read. The more he read the more he glared. "What prank is this? Someone is going to loose some house points tonight, that I promise!" He stalked off, clutching the letter.

Draco let his breath out. Well, at least Snape was going to go check it out. That was good. He just hoped that once he was there he liked what he saw! Right now he might just think it's one of his detested students playing a prank on him, most likely Potter, but it was one way to get him to the classroom! But Draco and Ginny sure had their work cut out for them. And they only had an afternoon to prepare for the most unbelievable night both Snape and McGonagall had ever had. He promptly ran off to the astronomy tower to rally with Ginny. 


	3. Funeral Clothes

Slimy Slytherins And Glowering Gryffindors

Slimy Slytherins And Glowering Gryffindors

Part Three

Funeral Clothes

**********

Ginny and Draco spent a lot of the afternoon skulking around. In order to do this, Ginny had to perform a risky operation. While Harry Potter was out playing Quidditch with some of his friends, Ginny sneaked up into his dormitory and "borrowed" his invisibility cloak. She felt awfully guilty about it, but she and Draco wanted to be able to move around at their leisure. They wanted to make sure their plan was working. Just waiting around wasn't good enough for them.

Ginny managed to make it up to the Astronomy Tower again without anyone noticing she had Harry's cloak. Once she got there, Draco grabbed at it eagerly. "Wait!" said Ginny. "This is Harry's and we have to be especially careful with it. He doesn't know I have it."

"This belongs to Potter? Lucky git. I will have to ask Father for one. He'll be sure to get me one." Draco smiled smugly.

"You're so stuck up!" Ginny grabbed the cloak back and tossed it over her head. She was immediately invisible.

"Hey, wait Ginny! Let me get under there too. I don't like not being able to see you!" Draco pawed around until he felt what seemed to be Ginny. She yelped.

"Hey, that was my bum you groped! Quit it!"

Draco held back laughter. "Just lift the cloak already!" Ginny did and her face and body half appeared. Draco slipped under the fabric and he could see Ginny fully now. "Where to first?"

"Let's go see what Professor McGonagall is going to wear for her big date! She did look awfully excited earlier. I hope she's not disappointed." The two started to march along, trying not to step on each other's feet. 

Draco hesitated finally. "What if she's…er…dressing?"

"Then I'll cover your eyes!" Ginny dragged him along. She was excited as could be, considering she loved picking out fancy dresses to wear to dinners and parties. It was just too bad that she rarely got to do it, as her family didn't have a great deal of extra money.

They headed to the Transfiguration classroom and crept inside. No one was in there, but they could hear a cheerful humming coming from a door in the back. "That must be where McGonagall lives," Ginny whispered. They tiptoed over to the door and opened it just enough so they could both peek through the crack and watched, holding their breath.

Minerva McGonagall was standing in front of a full-length mirror, wearing a long white slip. Ginny was surprised that her strict teacher really had quite a nice figure, and Ginny also thought she looked very nice with her hair down. 

Draco, meanwhile, was gawking. "Hey, she's almost…hot!"

Ginny elbowed him. "_You're_ not supposed to look."

"Too bad!" He snickered. "We would get in so much trouble if she knew we were here. Slytherin would loose more points than we've ever earned!"

"Shut up then, so she doesn't hear you! Let's see what she's going to wear." Ginny pressed her face against the slightly open door and squinted her eyes up. "She looks like she's trying to choose between a black dress and a red one. Ooo, she'd look so nice in the red one! She always wears black. I want her to wear the red one. It'll be so pretty with her black hair."

Draco pushed Ginny aside a bit and got his pale head in there. "Let me do the honors." He pulled out his wand and pointed it through the jarred door. Suddenly, behind McGonagall's back, the black dress lifted off the daybed it was draped on and it flew right out the open window. Ginny gasped and Draco clasped his hand over her mouth.

"Mmmmh!" She pulled Draco's hand away. "Isn't she going to wonder where her black dress went?"

Draco smiled. "It's all simple manipulation, my dear Miss Weasley. Her choice is quite simple now, isn't it?"

And he was right. McGonagall searched all over the room and was unable to find her rather modest black dress. "Now, where did that go? It was just here!" She picked up the red dress and held it against her body. "Hmm…well, why not?"

Draco beamed at Ginny. "A job well done. Come now, off to Snape's room!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "This is the part I'm afraid of."

*****

Ginny was very wise to fear Snape, since he seemed to be in a dreadful mood by the time they made it down to the dungeons. Snape was pounding around his little living room, looking at the note from time to time, and muttering about detentions. Draco and Ginny looked at each other nervously, unsure how this plan would ever work with such a dreary teacher whom they had to change into a handsome playboy.

"There's no way this will work," Ginny hissed, peeking through the door. "He's so dreadful. It doesn't matter how good McGonagall looks if she has to date something that looks like _that_. And I don't want her to be upset after going to all that trouble to fix herself all up." 

Draco was thinking. This really was a tough one. Plus, he didn't know anything about how to make Snape appealing. "Well, Ginny, you're a woman…(Ginny raised an eyebrow)…how do you suppose you would go about making Snape look more yummy?" All of this was said in the most hushed of voices. 

"Yummy? I don't think that's possible. Better…maybe." Ginny observed the situation, the crusty potions master pacing around in his regular black robes. "First we have to get him to change his clothes. Then we have to get him to take a shower."

They looked at each other. The shower would be the hardest part, since Snape had the appearance of a regular greaseball. "I know how to get him in the shower," said Draco. He muttered something that sounded distinctly like '_Accio Chocolate Sauce_' and in another couple of minutes he was holding a squeeze bottle of syrup in his hand which had just come flying down the hallway. "How about this?"

Ginny had to fight the giggles. "Oh yes, do it, do it!"

Draco and Ginny crept through the door together while Snape's back was turned and Draco squeezed the bottle as hard as he could as soon as Snape's head was in range. The teacher didn't see a thing, but he soon realized that he was covered in sticky, goopy sauce, which was dripping all down his face. He let out a roar and spun around, but Draco and Ginny had already retreated to a corner and were crouched under the cloak, fighting the urge to break into hysterical cackles. Snape looked in the mirror and glared at himself, practically shaking with anger. "When I find who did this…I swear…!" He stomped off towards his bathroom.

Draco and Ginny hugged each other underneath the cloak. "Yes, it worked!" Ginny cried.

"It certainly did, but he's damn mad!" Draco smiled. "Well, he'll calm down once he sees how pretty McGonagall looks."

"Now, for his fresh clothes. Come on." Ginny stood and dragged Draco along to Snape's closet. "Okay, we have to get rid of all these boring old robes. I wonder where his dress robes are? He must have some. I mean, he must go out _sometimes_." 

Draco shook his head. "I doubt it."

"Look, how about this?" Ginny held up a dark green robe with a slightly open neckline for showing off a bit of chest. "I love it!"

Draco gawked. "He is definitely going to kill us. We're dead." 

"Don't be silly! McGonagall will love it!"

"Have you actually seen Snape's chest?"

"Well, no."

"We should keep it that way."

But Ginny had gathered up all of Snape's other robes in her arms and was proceeding to walk away, leaving Draco no choice but to follow. They headed out into the castle, both of them now carrying the bulky piles of clothing until they promptly tossed them all down the laundry drop. "Well, that'll take care of his normal smell too." Ginny grinned happily. "Now let's go make sure he puts on the pretty robe!"

Draco was starting to feel as if they were doing a lot of running back and forth and was beginning to wonder if this was all really worth it. His spirits perked up slightly when he saw the look on Snape's face when he came out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist, as he saw his empty closet. Draco had never seen him so mad and it was almost funny. "Someone is going to suffer!" Snape yelled as he picked up his only garment of clothing, Ginny's choice, which he had no alternative but to put on. At this, Draco grabbed Ginny's hand and they ran off, very proud of themselves for a job well done. 

**********

__

Note: Thanks to everyone who left really **nice** reviews! :) So right now, McGonagall has been forced to put on a slinkyish red dress and Snape has to wear a rather seductive green dress robe. So who will be the first to die…Draco? Or Ginny? :) See you all next time!

PS: The title stays. 


	4. The Vigil

Slimy Slytherins And Glowering Gryffindors

Slimy Slytherins And Glowering Gryffindors

Part Four

The Vigil

**********

Professor Snape was seated at his desk when Draco and Ginny walked into the Potions classroom for detention that evening. Snape was looking at his watch when he heard their footsteps on the stone. He looked up and glared at them. "If either of you say…one…word about my robe you will each have twenty more detentions after this!" He bared his teeth at them.

Draco and Ginny looked at each other, sharing a secret smile. Their professor was wearing the green robe with a cloak wrapped around himself to try to hide it. He glanced at his watch again and then instructed the two misbehavors in their task. "I want the two of you to sit there and separate these beetle eyes into equal piles for Monday's lessons. I have something to attend to, but I assure you I will be right back. And I'd better not hear any cheerfulness in here!" He stood and swept from the room as Draco and Ginny started to count out the eyes.

Once he was gone, they immediately stopped counting and reached for wands. "You ready?" asked Draco.

"Let's do it!" Ginny jumped up and they slipped from the room after making sure no one was lurking around. They headed down the hallway to the classroom they had prepared for the big event. 

Snape was only a few steps ahead of them. He entered the classroom and looked around, smiling. "Someone's going to get it," he muttered.

"Yeah," said Draco. "He is." The twosome slipped into the little closet while Snape's back was turned. As they shut the door behind them, Snape flew around. 

"Who's there!" He stalked towards the closet, but was soon stopped by McGonagall who had marched through the door. Snape smacked right into her in his confusion. "Oof!"

McGonagall almost toppled, but steadied herself. "Severus! What are you doing here?"

"What am _I_ doing? What are _you_ doing?"

He glared and McGonagall glowered. "Honestly, get out! I'm supposed to be meeting someone here!"

Snape's nostrils flared. "_I'm_ supposed to be meeting someone here! _You_ leave!"

Ginny whispered to Draco. "Such children." She cracked the closet door open and she and Draco prepared to watch the action. "It's time." She made a flick of her wand and the door to the hallway suddenly slammed close and bolted from the outside. The teachers stopped arguing and spun around, gawking at the door.

"What is going on here!" McGonagall rapped on the door with her fist. "Open up out there!"

Snape rolled his eyes. "I'll get us out of here." He pulled out his own wand, but it was suddenly whipped from his hand, as was McGonagall's. Both wands flew out the window and landed somewhere on the grounds. Snape looked at McGonagall. "This is not funny."

"You think I'm laughing?" She glared at him, but only then did she really look at him. "What exactly are you wearing?"

He puffed up his rather bare chest. "I could ask you the same thing." 

Ginny was pouting. "I wanted her to have her hair down!" Ginny flicked her wrist again and the pins from McGonagall's hair bun flew out all over. Her long black hair went cascading down her back and puffed around her face. She blushed heavily when this happened.

Snape stared at her. "Wow."

Draco nudged Ginny. "Are you getting a load of this?"

Snape shook his head rapidly. "I mean, you have an awful lot of hair." 

Ginny rolled her eyes. "What a git."

McGonagall cleared her throat and looked around. "So, why do you suppose we're locked in this tiny room? I got a letter saying my secret admirer wanted to meet me here." She turned her head away. "Ridiculous, I know." 

Snape snorted. "Not that ridiculous. I got the same letter. I thought it was from a student." 

"Then why are we both here? What kind of joke is this?" McGonagall was growing quite angry.

"Time to show them," Draco whispered. He waved his wand and a large tapestry that had been covering the other half of the room blew off its hangings and away. There stood a table with bottles of wine and a lovely dinner. The whole scene was surrounded by at least a hundred candles.

The teachers looked at each other in horror. "Did you?"

"Of course not!" 

They looked at each other in dread. "Uh oh…" they muttered in unison.

Meanwhile, two little forms hidden in the closet rejoiced at their handiwork. 

**********


	5. The Ceremony

Slimy Slytherins And Glowering Gryffindors

Slimy Slytherins And Glowering Gryffindors

Part Five

The Ceremony 

**********

Professor McGonagall sipped some red wine and propped her feet up on the table. "Oh, lighten up a bit, Severus!"

Professor Snape was pounding on the door and howling. "Let me out!! Let me out!! Let me out, NOW!"

Draco rolled his eyes and nudged Ginny who was dozing off from boredom. "Snape is being difficult." 

Ginny woke with a start and grumbled something about slimy Slytherins. "Let's make him a little more afraid of the door, shall we?" She stuck her wand out of the closet and sent a silver bolt at the door. As Snape pounded his fist against it it burst in electric sparks. Snape yelled and was thrown backwards onto his bum. His robe burst open, reveling his chest and the top of his green snake covered boxers.

McGonagall's eyes went wide and she promptly took a long gulp from the very wine bottle.

Snape flushed slightly, which stood out well on his pale skin. "The door seems to be a bit electric all of a sudden," he stammered foolishly.

McGonagall cleared her throat and scowled. "Yes I see that. Now if you'll stop exploiting yourself there on the floor you may want some of this chicken. It's quite tasty really, and we may be trapped in here for some time. At least until Filch finds the culprit and lets us out again." 

Snape grumbled and moved an inch towards her. The door promptly sent out another electric bolt, which knocked him a few more feet. "Yes, I get it!" He made an offensive gesture at the door and sat down across from McGonagall. "You're actually eating that?" He picked at a piece of roasted chicken and put a tiny piece in his mouth.

McGonagall was starting to feel pleasantly warm. She shakily poured some wine into Snape's glass. "It's good. What do you like to eat? Snakes and bugs?" She shoved the glass towards him.

Snape flipped his hair over his shoulder and leaned back in his chair. He glared at the wall. "Snakes…well…"

Ginny retched. "He's kidding, right?"

Draco shrugged. "Hey, look at McGonagall. She's getting into this. But Snape is like a cold fish."

Ginny suddenly had a wicked idea. She started to laugh and had to cover her face and curl up in a ball to keep from howling out loud. 

Draco grinned. "What's so funny?"

"I know how to liven Snape up a little! Watch this!" Ginny flicked her wand and some mysterious music began to drift through the walls. McGonagall dissolved into giggles and spilled a bit of wine on the table. Snape looked absolutely mortified and looked around. 

"This place is possessed!" He then looked at McGonagall. "Minerva?" 

She was standing on her chair, holding her wine in one hand. She was moving to the soft music. "This is simply delightful!" she cried. 

Snape gulped. Now that McGonagall had stopped glowering he had no idea what to do with her anymore. "Don't fall off, now."

Draco rolled his eyes. "How pathetically lame. Let's punish him a bit." He grabbed Ginny's wand hand and touched his wand to hers. Powerful magic blasted out of both wands and hit Snape. Their potion professor jerked to his feet and started to move crookedly around the room. 

McGonagall yelled out in delight and started to applaud. "This is better than when Flitwick has a bit too much and does the Macarena on New Years!"

Snape looked mortally terrified. He tried to control his arms and legs, but they kept flying out of his control. It reminded Ginny of the dancing style of a character named Elaine from the American comedy _Seinfeld_ that she once watched on an old Muggle television set. She jerked her wand slightly and made Snape's arms fly up into the air.

Snape opened and closed his mouth in horror. It was like being under the imperialus curse but he still had his own mind in tact. "Stop this crazy thing!" he yelped.

McGonagall sauntered over to him and took his hands. "But you dance so well."

Ginny looked at Draco. "Poor thing. She has no taste."

"She's also drunk as a skunk," the pale boy pointed out. 

Ginny cackled. "Oh yes!" She pushed Draco over and sat on him. "I want some of that wine too."

Draco looked up at her with a dazed look on his face. "Woah." His attention was suddenly diverted to the 'lovebirds' in the room. "Ginny!" He pointed.

Ginny turned her head. "Eeek!"

McGonagall had tackled Snape and had him pinned to the floor. Her face was inches from his.

"This is it!" Ginny cried. "It's working!"

**********

Note: Dum dum DUM, cliffy! Hi everyone! Remember me? I finally decided to actually sit down and write another part of this. I've been horribly busy and haven't been production much, but I thought it was time I started. I hope to update "Draco's Desires" soon too, but this story needed some serious attention. Just a couple of things: First, I know I spelled the name of the curse wrong, but my grandparents are asleep in my room so I can't get my Goblet Of Fire book. :) Secondly, I thought the Seinfeld reference was fitting, but I claim no rights of course. That said, thanks for reading and reviewing!


	6. The Burial

Slimy Slytherins And Glowering Gryffindors

Part Six

The Burial 

**********

Inside the closet, the kids squealed eagerly as McGonagall pressed her lips to the very surprised Snape's. At the same time, Ginny did the same to Draco who had the same wide-eyed reaction, not to mention the fact that the force of the girl hitting him sent them both tumbling out of the closet, wands flying all over. The stubborn door also took the time to fly open, revealing an equally shocked Dumbledore who looked in at the action. He watched for a moment before loudly clearing his throat. 

McGonagall jumped a mile before bursting into nervous giggles, while Snape wiped his mouth and tried to look dignified. Draco tried to unlatch the impassioned Ginny from his lips while eyeing Dumbledore nervously. 

Dumbledore glared down at them all, but he couldn't keep his eyes from sparkling in amusement. "And what is going on in here?" 

Snape held together his robes and tried to shake McGonagall off his hand, to which she was clinging in giggling hysteria. "Er…we were having dinner…that is to say…we were shut in here and we don't know why…and the door was electrified…and I didn't have another robe to wear…and our wands flew out the window…and Minerva had a bit to drink…and…AREN'T YOU TWO SUPPOSED TO BE IN DETENTION?!!!" He glared at Draco and Ginny who sat there dumbly, gawking at Dumbledore. 

Dumbledore looked at the two troublemakers. "Is this true? Are you supposed to be in detention?"

Draco stood and held on tightly to Ginny's hand. "Yes Sir. But we snuck out."

Snape pointed viciously at Ginny. "I know what happened! We were set up and locked in here! I knew it was the girl's fault. She's in with Potter, you see? I knew it was HER fault!" He loomed up in front of Ginny, who cowered. 

Draco stood in front of her. "No Professor, it was all my idea. Honestly, it was!"

Snape looked at him in surprise. "You, Mr. Malfoy? But why would you…?" It was a surprise to him that the child would do something to purposely make him mad, and an even larger surprise that Draco would stick up for anyone else besides himself.

Dumbledore placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I will handle this from here, Severus. Do call Madam Pomfrey if you would. She will see that Minerva gets to bed. Then…you may wish to change your clothing. You will find fresh robes in your room."

Snape flushed deeply and nodded. Meanwhile, Dumbledore led the children out and they all headed through the hallways and up to his office. Once the two were seated in chairs, Dumbledore addressed them. "I am under the impression that neither of you wished to do anything malicious, but I would like an explanation for this behavior."

Draco and Ginny looked at each other before bursting into the whole story, beginning to end. As Dumbledore listened his face became more and more amused. Soon, it looked as if he were trying hard not to laugh. When the kids finally fell silent, he regarded them kindly. "Well, that was certainly an idea, trying to join your houses together by way of a romance between the heads of your houses. A very noble pursuit, if I do say so myself."

"So you're not angry?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"You did break your detention, which is not allowed, and took advantage of two innocent teachers, which is certainly not permissible. But under the circumstances that you were trying to do good, I can't see fit to punish you too greatly. I realize that the relations between Slytherin and Gryffindor have been rocky for some time now, and indeed have not been good since I've been headmaster here. For your sake, I truly wish they were better. But I'm afraid it might be too much for two young people to change years of competitive and spiteful history all on their own. But you two can be the beginning of the healing process. You're helping the relations between houses with your very friendship. Showing others that Slytherins and Gryffindors can be friendly with each other will help the feelings between the two in the future…even if your house masters can not be so easily…convinced, if you will." He chucked. "Now why don't you two head back to your common rooms. You've had a busy day. I should go down and try to calm Severus."

"Yes Sir," said Draco, and stood, followed by Ginny. On their way back down to the common rooms, the two rejoiced at their handiwork. 

"Did you see how she kissed him?" squealed Ginny. "And did you see his _face_?" 

Draco doubled over in laughter. "It was simply mad!" 

Ginny reached over and gently took his hand. "Do you really think we can be the start of an alliance between the houses like Dumbledore said? I mean, you and me, instead of Snape and McGonagall?"

He shrugged. "I suppose so. As I recall, you kissed me when McGonagall kissed Snape."

Ginny feigned innocence. "Oh? Did I?"

"I seem to remember it that way." He grinned.

She giggled. "You're such a brat!"

"You are!"

"No, you!"

As they went around a corner, they came across Snape helping McGonagall along in the direction of her chambers. Ginny grabbed Draco and pulled him back against the wall, motioning to be silent. "You really were quite silly in that room, Minerva," Snape was saying. "I think you were quite mad to drink all that wine."

McGonagall had gotten over her giggles, and now just looked quite exhausted. "I really don't know what came over me. And I wonder what in the world Miss Weasley could have been thinking, going along with the Malfoy boy in trying to embarrass us."

Snape snorted. "I suppose we shouldn't be too hard on them. It wasn't as if I was doing anything more interesting with my evening. It was a good show at any rate."

McGonagall looked at him in surprise. "Severus! How very…unlike you."

Snape cleared his throat. "Yes, well…" He leaned over and kissed her quickly on the cheek. "Go to bed." He then stalked away, his cheeks fiery red. 

McGonagall blushed and pressed a hand to her cheek. "Perhaps he actually _does_ like me a bit." 

Ginny leapt in the air and crowed, disregarding her silence. McGonagall jumped and upon seeing them, shot fire at them with her eyes. "Miss Weasley! Mr. Malfoy! Bed!"

Giggling gleefully, the two children ran down the hallway, stopping only briefly for a quick kiss before running to their respective, almost-united, houses.

**********

__

Note: Whew! I finally FINALLY finished this! I figured if I didn't get it done now, I would never get it done. It might be a good deal shorter than I originally thought, but I had them in such a fun position that I really didn't have anything else for them to do! I hope everyone enjoyed it even though it took me ages to finish. Thanks to everyone who was so patient and gave such nice reviews. Love to all!

~Lady Grizabella

setsuna_haruka_michiru@yahoo.com


End file.
